The Phantom of the Opera Returns
by Anime Tomboy
Summary: Joycelyn Driscoll a young 25 year old soprano come to the Paris Opera House to try to become famous and she works there she meets the young 25 year old manager of the Opera House Raoul Vicomte de Chagny but there is someone else who has been watching them
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera Returns

Chapter 1

A fan fiction by: Joycelyn Driscoll

Disclaimer- I do not own The Phantom of the Opera though I wish I did!

A man in a black cloak, half his face covered in a mask, stared attentively at the photo of the young girl. "Oh Christine you have returned to me!" He said in an eerie tone. "This time you shall be mine!" He said as his fingers caressed the photo.

**Paris Opera House 2016**

"Tryouts for The Phantom of the Opera are today! So be here no later than 2 P.M. if you wish to have a part!" The young manager Raoul yelled at the young actors and actresses.

"Yes Raoul!" All the girl's squealed, but one. A young girl sat looking at her tablet writing away only hearing what she wished to hear.

"Raoul are you going to play in the Phantom?" One of the girl piped in.

"I don't think so, I mean who would I play?" He asked in question.

"Raoul!" Another girl said excitedly. "You look like they describe and share the same name! Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, it's like you were his ancestor, but he was never real." The girl said in an unusual tone.

"I'll think about it." He said smiling softly at the girls.

"Thank you!" They all screamed as they walked out smiling and chattering all the way, but still the same girl sat there writing in her tablet.

Raoul smiled as he walked over and looked over her shoulder reading the words she wrote with great interest. "This is amazing did you write this all on your own?"

The girl quickly looked up and the book flew in the air as she jumped. 'I…I…I'm sorry! I should have been listening!" She said hanging her head low.

"No…it's quite all right." He said laughing slightly. "I've never seen you here before, I'm…" He decided to lie. "I'm Richard and you are?" He said smiling charmingly.

"Joycelyn nice to meet you Richard. Are you an actor?" She asked in question.

"Yes I am. In fact I am going out for Raoul in the production of The Phantom of the Opera, how about you are you an actress?" He asked wanting to know more about this girl.

"Yep! I am also trying out for a part in The Phantom of the Opera, but I am going out for Christine." She said smiling brightly.

"Ah, the female lead role, daring for your first try here." He said amazed at her courage.

"Yeah I guess but I have always wished to play Christine since I was 13 and lived in America." She said explaining herself to him a bad habit she had always had.

"Wow you lived in America no wonder you accent sounds different than ours." He said answer to a question he had asked himself.

"Yeah…I hope I get the part…I'm probably not good enough…I never have been." She said looking down sadly, lacking in self esteem.

Raoul kneeled by her and looked at her gently. "Don't say that… I can see your voice is as beautiful as you… and that your heart and passion is for the music. Don't…ever doubt yourself like that again." He lifted her chin up so that she had to look at him in the face.

She stared at him in his eyes for what seemed hours though she knew it had only been seconds. "Richard…I…I…won't…I promise." She said a small smile coming to her face.

"Good I…" He started to say but Joycelyn suddenly cut him off.

"Richard look out!" She said as she pushed him to the ground landing on top of him. At that moment a sandbag came flying over them.

"Why did Christine save that man!" The man in the mask said angrily looking at them.

At that moment Joycelyn looked up to see a man in a black cloak and a mask, and as quickly as he was there he was gone.

"R…R…Richard…di…did you see that!!?" Her face showing nothing but horror.

"What is it!!? What did you see!!?" He asked as he saw her shaking in fear.

"A man…in a black cloak wearing a mask! He looked like "The Phantom of the Opera"! Richard he's real The Phantom is real!" She said standing up and backing away against a wall.

"Joycelyn this is crazy there is no "Phantom of the Opera"." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No Richard, I swear I saw him I swear it!" She said trying to convince him that she really saw this so called Phantom.

"Joycelyn maybe you need to rest." Raoul said looking at her softly.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Why…why can't you just believe me!? What reason have you to distrust me!? I'm scared Richard… I'm really scared! I know I saw him, I know I saw The Phantom of the Opera!" She said running off down the hall.

"She's right." Raoul started to say to himself out loud. "I shouldn't distrust her, she has been nothing but honest to me, and yet I've lied to her about everything. My identity, my job, everything. Everything I said to her was a lie. Even if I thought she would just be nice to me because I'm the manager to get the part she desired, I shouldn't have lied to her. I'm Raoul Vicomte de Chagny not some Richard! I should be the one that isn't trusted not her. Joycelyn!!!" He said as he started to run after her.

"Ignorant boy! This time Christine will love me and not this ignorant fool!!!" The Phantom yelled as he stepped away from the corner from which he was hiding.

**End of Chapter 1**

AN-Hiya Phantom fans my names Joycelyn Driscoll, I am usually an Anime fan fiction writer, but being a huge Phantom fan myself I decided to try something new so I started writing this. Now some of you may be wondering why 2016. Well Joycelyn is based after me and I won't be 25 till 2016, and I had to be at least that old lol. Well I hope you enjoy and can't wait to get your reviews!

Signed,

Joycelyn Driscoll!


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom of the Opera Returns

Chapter 2

A fan fiction by: Joycelyn Driscoll

Joycelyn sat in the corner tears rolling down her face, she knew she saw him, she knew she saw this Phantom, or was Richard right was she really going crazy.  
No he's real I know it The Phantom of the Opera is real." She started to rock back and forth.

"Joycelyn!!!" Raoul screamed as he continued running trying to find her…when he saw her he started to breath heavily and walking up to her he sighed. "Joycelyn, I…need to be honest with you. I'm not who you think I am." He said trying to comfort and explain himself to her.

"I know who you are, you're Richard a young actor who will help me through this. You will help me won't you?" She said he hands shaking in fear.

He looked at her sadly knowing he was the cause of her fear, and pain. "No I'm not Richard I lied to you." He said holding her hands in his. "I'm Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, the manager of the Paris Opera House. But I would like a second chance, to be your friend…please…I will help you…and…I do believe you when you said you saw this Phantom." He said hoping he would gain her forgiveness.

"You're Raoul…the young manager of the Paris Opera House which all the lady's swoon over and fall in love with at first sight?" She said in amazement, question, and surprise.

"Yes…I am, I suppose." He said laughing slightly at the explanation of himself he was receiving.

"No wonder…I liked you from the beginning, but isn't it quite strange you share the same last name from Raoul in the play?" She said in question.

"I guess it is but…I think this Phantom fellow you've seen more interesting than me." He said smiling gently at her. "Please explain to me what you saw." He said trying to figure out just what happened and why he was the one targeted just those few minutes ago.

"I saw a man in a black cloak and a mask which covered half of his face and he stared at me with a…a… expression which I cannot explain but he…looked at you…with hate and anger but why, what did you do and why me? Who is this man?" She wondered out loud.

"Wow this man you saw sure does sound like The Phantom of the Opera but that was a fable none of it was real." He explained to himself and to her.

"Yeah all a fable…right?" She said questioning herself.

"Yes it is…I think." Raoul said now also confused and in question.

"Rethink your question no more Monsieur." Came an eerie voice from no where.

"Where did it come from!!?" Raoul said turning trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm here the Phantom of the Opera Monsieur Vicomte de Chagny." The Phantom said his voice going from place to place.

"Raoul!" Joycelyn said standing holding onto his arm.

"It will be ok I promise." He said comfortingly to her but then turned his attention back to the Phantom. "What is it you want Monsieur!" He said as he continued to search for where the Phantom was hiding.

"I have come for my Christine!" The Phantom said as he appeared in front of Raoul and Joycelyn.

"There is no Christine here now leave!" Raoul screamed in fury.

"Do not lie to Monsieur, she is holding to your arm!" The Phantom also said in anger and frustration.

"Joycelyn!!?" He looked at her. Now that he thought about it she did look as they as had described Christine. "You can't have her, I won't let you!!!" He said standing completely in front of her protectively.

"Raoul…I…" Joycelyn began to say but how would she finish it? She was at a loss for words.

"Why don't we let her decide for herself." The Phantom said in a mysterious tone. "I am your Angel. Come to me: Angel of Music." He sand as he beckoned her to him drawing her into his spell.

Joycelyn's arms slowly fell from Raoul's and she stood there as if in a daze.

"Joycelyn what's wrong, Joycelyn!!!?" Raoul screamed looking at her in fear.

"I am your Angel. Come to me: Angel of Music." He continued to beckon.

Joycelyn started to walk forth in a daze not being able to control herself, it was as if he had cast a spell on her.

"Joycelyn no, don't listen to him!!! You know he is no Angel, he's a demon, an angel of darkness!!! Come back, Joycelyn come back!!!" Raoul screamed in persistency.

"Raoul!" Joycelyn said suddenly being broken out of the Phantom's spell by Raoul's words.

"Haha! To late Monsieur!" The Phantom said as he swooped his cloak over her and with that they were gone but the Phantom said these last words. "Vicomte if you ever wish to see Christine again all of my demands shall be met! You Obedient Servant O.G." Then he was gone.

"Joycelyn!!!" Raoul screamed as he ran trying to find her, but it was of no use. She was gone.

**End of Chapter 2**

**AN-** Hey I'm back! I am really proud of this fan fiction! I love it! This chapter really came out well I believe. There is more action and the Phantom is in this one a lot! I think we see more of Raoul's feelings for Joycelyn. I don't know everything I would like to happen in this fan fiction, but I have a lot of plans. My friend Tiffany is a huge Phantom fan and she really likes this, so yay I have a fan for this weeheee! You know the hardest thing about this fan fiction is the fact that you can never re create the wonderful story that they created for us. I was so excited about writing this and I can't wait to get to Chapter 3! Please review!

Signed,

Joycelyn Driscoll! Aka Youko chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Phantom of the Opera Returns

By: Joycelyn Driscoll

Disclaimer-I do not own The Phantom of the Opera though I wish I did!

The boat glided across the water through the dungeon. It was his dungeon of black despair. "Christine this should seem very familiar to you my dear. You have been here many times before." The Phantom said in his usual eerie tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not Christine I am Joycelyn. Christine was never real you're just an obsessed fan." Joycelyn tried to explain to him, not knowing that anything that was happening was the truth for way back when. That Raoul, Christine and La Carlotta and the whole story of the Phantom of the Opera was reality not fiction.

"If I was an obsessed fan then maybe you can explain my face!" He screamed in fury at her words. How could she believe that he was lieing to her and with that he pulled off his mask revealing the face of all the story's told. He looked down in shame as his abhorrent face was revealed to her.

Joycelyn screamed in fear and horror as she saw his face, no this couldn't be could he be real, could all the story's be true? Could Christine and Raoul all have been real? "You are real…Christine Raoul they were all real….but you, you never died, why!?" She asked in horror and question why he would never have died. It had been so long he should be dead should he not?

"That fate which has condemned me to this horrid face has also condemned me to eternal life. Oh how I hate it so, but now I have found you again Christine and my life has been filled with the joy of your return!" A small smile came to his face.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes though his face was horrid he still looked like an angel as he smiled. His smile was so sincere and pure he truly believed she was Christine and that she had returned to him it made her want to cry and though she would not show it on the outside her heart was crying out for him. She understood this mans pain. All her life she had been rejected by those who had known her even though she had not such a horrid face. She understood the feelings of being rejected and unwanted in this world but she would never live an eternity and yet he would. He would feel the rejection all his life. "Phantom…what..is your name?" Joycelyn asked wondering this mans name could be. She wanted to know so much more about him it was unreal

"Christine my angel, do you not remember my name?" He said looking at her sadness in his eyes.

"No…please…remind me my Angel of Music." She said smiling trying to comfort him in some way.

"Erik…my name is Erik." He said looking at her kindly a small smile gracing his lips.

"Erik…so…may I call you Erik?" Joycelyn asked in question and wonder.

"Yes my angel call me whatever you may like." As he said this the boat pulled to his lair. He gestured his arm out to her welcoming her into his home.

Joycelyn slowly walked out of the boat and into his lair. She looked at all the candles and archetecture in awe. She saw the old organ which she had read about in all the story's and a smile came to her lips as she slowly touched it with her fingers humming the tune to The Music of the Night her favorite song which the Phantom had sang to Christine.

"I knew that you were Christine!" He exclaimed putting his mask back on and sitting at the organ. "You remember the song that I first sang to you!" He said as he started to play it for her softly as he sang to it for her.

Joycelyn was transfixed by this Phantom listening to the words a smile coming upon her face. She remembered this song so well and now it was being sung to her, a dream which she had dreamed of for so long. She walked to the Phantom and laid her head on his back. "You really are the Angel of Music." She said with a smile.

The Phantom felt her lean against him and a small smile came to his lips. "Oh, Christine." He said as he turned and embraced her in a hug. "I love you." Was the words he said. He saw the clock that said 1:50 p.m. "Come Christine we must return or that fool Vicomte will be missing you." He said sweeping his cloak over her and then they were gone.

Raoul paced back in forth all he could think about was Joycelyn. She was gone and it was his fault he should have saved her but he was useless, he was a fool! "Why couldn't I protect her why!?" He screamed out loud to himself, but why did he even care? This girl was in some way special to him.

"Raoul!" All the girls screamed as they ran to him in anticipation of the audition. Hoping that one of them would play the part of Christine and be able to kiss Raoul.

Joycelyn slowly walked down the hall and into site silently she couldn't say anything after what had happened.

Raoul looked and he saw Joycelyn walking through the hall and he pushed through the girls and ran to her. "Joycelyn!" He screamed as he ran to him and held her in his arms. "Oh, God I was so worried."

"R…Raoul…" She said in surprise at how gentle he held her, this feeling was amazing.

"You worried me so much; I was so scared I had lost you forever." He ran he hands through her hair in affection not letting her go.

"Raoul I…" She couldn't finish the sentence; she didn't know what to say. She just buried her face in his chest resting in his arms.

"Come on we should get to the auditions." He said as he pulled away from her hold her shoulders with a smile. Then he let go and the feeling had changed. "EVERYONE TIME FOR AUDITIONS CHRISTINE WILL BE AUDITIONED FOR FIRST!!!!!! THE ROLE OF RAOUL SHALL BE PLAYED BY ME!!!" He screamed informing every one of which role would not be available to tryout for. "Who would like to tryout for Christine first!!!" He said looking around.

"I would!" Joycelyn said boldly this was her chance to shine, her one chance to finally sing in this play.

Raoul smiled brightly this was what he was hoping for and now he would have the chance to finally hear her sing. "Then you may Madam Joycelyn." He said politely.

Joycelyn blushed at the Madam comment but she still walked up there ready to sing. The music for Think of Me started to play and she began to sing showing the passion she had for the music through her voice.

Raoul stood there in awe he had never seen nor heard anything so beautiful as when Joycelyn sang, she had such a passion for the music.

Slowly the music ended and Joycelyn stood there waiting for her response.

"Bravo!!! Bravo!!!" Raoul screamed as he clapped he knew this was his Christine she had the part there was no use for any of the other girls to tryout. "You have the part!" He screamed not being able to hold it back.

"R…really!?" Joycelyn said in question and surprise.

"Yes!" He screamed smiling happily for her.

Joycelyn smiled happily as well her dream coming true. She was finally going to be able to play this part. She ran down and hugged Raoul tightly laughing. "Oh, thank you so much!" She had never been quit this happy in a long time.

He picked her up and twirled her in a circle, when he finished he put her down and looked her in the eyes. "You are very welcome." He just continued to stare deeply in her eyes.

She stood there staring into his eyes it was like before when they had first met. It seemed like hours but it had only been seconds, it didn't make any sense she had just met the boy and yet she all ready felt something for him. It wasn't certain to her what it was though it was just that she cared about him and that she felt that he cared about her. She couldn't say anything to him just this moment in itself was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

"What is this!?" The phantom said in anger, he wondered if all that Christine had said to him was a lie but yet the affection she showed could not have been that of a lie he knew she was honest with him. But yet here she was showing some affection to that fool Vicomte! He could not let this happen he would not lose to Raoul Vicomte de Chagny again!

End of Chapter 3 

AN- Hey everyone I am back with chapter 3! I hope that you have been enjoying it so far it is starting to pick up slowly but surely. I am very excited about it and want to continue writing it even more. I have gotten one review which is just enough for me and I hope to receive more in the future but I am working on Chapter 4 right after I finish this note so I hope you enjoy and continue reading The Phantom of the Opera Returns! And have a good Christmas and a happy holidays!

Signed, Joycelyn Driscoll!

Aka- Youko Chan!


End file.
